Always Be Together
Always Be Together est une chanson de Little Mix, qui apparait comme quatrième chanson de leur premier album, DNA. Contexte "Always Be Together" dure trois minutes vingt-six secondes et parle d'amitié qui dure pour toujours. Leigh-Anne a dit: «Tout est dit à propos de Little Mix, tout ce qui concerne notre amitié, notre proximité. Jade a dit que non seulement c'est une bonne chanson mais qu'elle montre leurs harmonies et leurs voix individuellement afin que chacun puisse dire quelque chose sur ses amis. La chanson est écrite par Ester Dean et Dapo Torimiro qui a également produit le titre. Réception Critique Andrew Unterberger, écrivain de Popdust, a déclaré: «La ballade des filles et des amis est un cliché compréhensible de l'expérience du groupe de filles, il ne devrait donc pas être trop surprenant d'entendre« Always Be Together »sur le premier LP de Little Mix. Ballad propose des paroles telles que «Nous sommes amis pour la vie / Tenez-moi au plus profond» et «Quand tu as besoin de moi, les cieux enverront / Un message dans / directement à ton cœur», concluant sur le refrain que «Le cercle ne finira jamais / Sache juste que nous nous reverrons / Et nous serons toujours ensemble. "C'est un truc assez hokey, que les Spice Girls ont pu seulement obtenir avec leur dernier vrai succès, et que nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin d'entendre sur un battement de tambour ennuyeux et piano plaintif sur le premier album de Little Mix. À tout le moins, si vous voulez faire une chanson comme celle-ci, enregistrez-la pour la fin de l'album, où cela pourrait être logique de vous rapprocher jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau. En tant que quatrième morceau de l'album, surtout après deux autres ballades, c'est juste un gouffre énergétique. " Performances Live Little Mix a performé cette chanson lors de leur DNA Tour en 2013. Paroles Jesy: Mmm, yeah, yeah, mmm Leigh-Anne: We are friends for life Hold that deep inside Let this be your drive To survive Jade: And just stand high and tall Make sure you give your all And if you ever fall Know that I'm right here Tous (Jade): We'll always be together Don't you worry (Woah woah) I'll always be by your side Don't you worry, (Don't worry, no no no) The circle will never end Just know that we'll meet again And we'll always be together Forever, always, (Oh ooh) I am here Jesy: Find me in the sky Dancing with the moon and night Your heartbeat is disguised as my Lullaby Perrie: Be happy and know that I'm Watching you travel far and wide Waiting for us to meet again ' Tous' (Perrie): We'll always be together Don't you worry (Don't you worry) I'll always be by your side Don't you worry (Don't you worry) The circle will never end (It never ends) Just know that we'll meet again (We'll meet again) And we'll always be together Forever, always, (Ohh) I am here Leigh-Anne: If you need me, yeah I'm in the wind Look for me friend I'm in the stars Jade: When you need me The heavens will send A message within Tous: Straight to your heart Perrie: Woah ohh woah ' Tous:' We'll always be together Don't you worry (Jesy: Don't you worry, no) I'll always be by your side Don't you worry (Leigh-Anne: Never worry about a thing, no no no no no no no) The circle will never end (Perrie: It'll never end) Just know that we'll meet again (Perrie: We'll meet again, oh) And we'll always be together Forever, always, (Jade: Don't you worry) I am here Leigh-Anne (Jesy): I am here (Yeah) I am here ' Tous:' I am here Ecoute Catégorie:Chansons